


L'Estate Che Cambiò Ogni Cosa [1899]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fictional Racism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Albus continua a ricevere lettere da un caro amico. Gellert decide di averne abbastanza.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Elphias Doge & Albus Dumbledore, Elphias Doge/Albus Dumbledore
Series: Magical Husbands AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 22





	L'Estate Che Cambiò Ogni Cosa [1899]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

_[…] t'amo come si amano certe cose oscure,_

_segretamente, tra l'ombra e l'anima._

_T'amo come la pianta che non fiorisce e reca_

_dentro di sé, nascosta, la luce di quei fiori; […]_

_T'amo senza sapere come, né quando, né da dove,_

_t'amo direttamente senza problemi né orgoglio:_

_così ti amo perché non so amare altrimenti_

_che così, in questo modo in cui non sono e non sei,_

_così vicino che la tua mano sul mio petto è mia,_

_così vicino che si chiudono i tuoi occhi col mio sonno. [...]_

(P. Neruda)

* * *

È il pomeriggio assolato di un’altra giornata afosa.

Gellert aveva sentito dire che l’Inghilterra è un posto freddo e umido, famoso per le sue estati brevi e piovose. Ma, da quando è arrivato – circa un mese prima – Godric’s Hollow non ha fatto altro che elargire cieli limpidi, giornate soleggiate e temperature elevate. È l’estate più _calda_ di tutti i suoi sedici anni.

Sdraiati sull’argine del fiume, riparati dal sole e dalla vista dei pochi passanti da una macchia di fronzute querce, lui e quello che ormai è diventato il suo inseparabile compagno, Albus Dumbledore, giacciono sull’erba uno accanto all’altro; con le teste vicine e i corpi leggermente distanti. Hanno abbandonato scarpe, calze e panciotti, restando in maniche di camicia e bretelle. Di tanto in tanto, un fresca brezza sale dal corso d’acqua, scompigliando loro i capelli e facendo fremere le pagine dei loro libri.

È così che passano buona parte delle loro giornate e serate insieme. Facendo lunghe passeggiate e infinite chiacchierate. Abbandonandosi a congetture e riflessioni. Parlando con entusiasmo di letteratura, filosofia, arte e politica. Di magia e mondo babbano. Delle condizioni in cui vivono quelli della loro razza e quelli che nascono senza poteri. E _soprattutto_ dei Doni della Morte. Di dove possano essere nascosti. Dei viaggi che faranno per recuperarli. Di come li useranno una volta che li avranno trovati.

Lui e Albus vogliono cambiare il mondo. E lo _faranno_.

Di solito Gellert _adora_ passare le sue giornate a quel modo. Albus è soltanto un mezzosangue – quelli come lui non vengono nemmeno accettati a Durmstrang – e per giunta di estrazione sociale medio/bassa, ma è dotato di un’intelligenza sorprendentemente acuta e di una grande padronanza delle arti magiche, nonché di una passione e una sete di conoscenza in grado di rivaleggiare con le sue. Quando è con Albus, Gellert ha l’impressione di ardere come una fiaccola in una notte senza luna né stelle.

Quel giorno però no.

Quello è un giorno _fastidioso_.

Hanno parlato pochissimo, perché Albus ha ricevuto un’ _altra_ lettera da parte di Elphias Doge, un suo amico e compagno di scuola. Ne riceve circa una alla settimana. Missive inutilmente lunghe, a proposito di un _Grand Tour_ d’Europa che i due avrebbero dovuto fare insieme. Prima che Kendra, la madre di Albus morisse, lasciandolo incastrato in quell'insignificante paese con due fratelli a cui badare.

Ogni volta che Albus ne riceve una, si immerge a lungo nella lettura di quelle fitte pagine. E poi passa ore e ore a scrivere una risposta.

Gellert non conosce personalmente Elphias ma il fatto stesso che _esista_ e che possa _distrarre_ Albus Dumbledore tanto a lungo dalle loro conversazioni e dai loro piani lo manda su tutte le furie.

Chiude il libro che fino a quel momento ha finto di leggere e si volta sul fianco, abbassando la testa verso il viso di Albus. Abbastanza da sfiorargli la fronte con la punta dei capelli. Forse è quel caldo insopportabile. O forse è il fatto che la lettera di Elphias è lunga ben _cinque pagine_ e che Albus è solo ancora a metà della seconda. Ma ha deciso di averne _abbastanza_.

“Cosa scrive il _tuo caro_ Doge?” Chiede, senza prendersi alcun disturbo di nascondere il proprio fastidio.

Albus volge brevemente gli occhi su di lui, prima di tornare alle sue pagine. “Dice che hanno visitato Calais e Parigi e che adesso sono diretti in Svizzera.” Le sue palpebre fremono delicatamente mentre scorre le parole. La pelle sottile sembra quasi brillare. “Dice anche che la città è meravigliosa e che ha avuto l’occasione di visitare un monumento molto moderno costruito dai babbani. Un enorme pilastro di ferro fatto di travi e traverse. Lo chiamano Torre Eiffel.”

Gellert inarca le sopracciglia, per nulla impressionato. “Se un _pilastro di ferro_ costruito da un mucchio di selvaggi per lui è una cosa _sorprendente_ non deve essere un tipo molto brillante.” Preme le dita sui fogli e li abbassa fino a schiacciarglieli sul ventre, impedendogli di continuare a leggere. Sotto la carta e sotto la stoffa, l’addome di Albus è fermo e tonico. Si chiede spesso che aspetto avrebbe senza niente addosso.

Albus torna a sollevare gli occhi. Ha un piacevole accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, un’espressione garbata. Da bravo, composto ometto che si _permette di dissentire_. “Elphias si è diplomato con il massimo dei voti. È stato l’alunno più _brillante_ della casa di Ravenclaw.”

“Lo dici come se per me dovesse avere senso.” Ribatte Gellert, non senza un certo disprezzo. Nella sua scuola gli studenti sono divisi in camerata maschile e femminile. Niente case dai nomi bizzarri, rappresentate da animali colorati.

L’altro ragazzo emette un piccolo suono divertito e sorride, a labbra socchiuse. “È la casa fondata da Rowena Ravenclaw, gli studenti che ne fanno parte sono quelli più ingegnosi, intelligenti e creativi di Hogwarts.” Spiega.

Gellert contrae appena le dita sulla carta. “Alla fine dell’estate ce ne andremo, vedremo tutte le città vuoi. È stupido perdere tempo a leggere resoconti di seconda mano.”

L’altro ragazzo abbassa gli occhi sulla lettera, cercando di attirarla di nuovo a sé. “Non si tratta _solo_ racconti di viaggio.” Si limita a replicare. _Albus Vorrei-Ma-Non-Posso Dumbledore_. Quando distoglie lo sguardo a quel modo, vuol dire che ha dei ripensamenti. Che si sente in colpa. _Continua a pensare ad Ariana e ad Aberforth. A pensare che in fondo il suo posto è lì, con quello che resta della sua famiglia, e che non dovrebbe andarsene_. Anche se lui _detesta_ stare lì. Se quella condizione gli toglie l’aria, lo soffoca.

Gellert sente la propria irritazione crescere. Solidificarsi “Ah, no? E che altro c’è? Odi a latrine?”

“Gellert.” Quando lo rimprovera, Albus si irrigidisce e parla sempre tra i denti.

“Elogi a rivoli di fango e cumuli di spazzatura? Visto che ama tanto le banalità.”

Albus continua a tenere gli occhi bassi. “È la lettera di un _amico_.”

Gellert comprime le labbra. “Poesie d’amore, magari? Il _caro_ Elphias è il tuo _innamorato_?” Domanda all’improvviso. Crede di avere capito fin quasi dall’inizio che ad Albus piacciono i ragazzi. Più difficile è stato decifrare altri lati del suo carattere. Ma non aveva capito che ci fosse _un_ ragazzo in particolare _._ È _impossibile_ che al mondo possa esistere un’altra persona più vicina di lui ad Albus Dumbledore.

“Cosa?” Domanda l’altro, rialzando gli occhi di scatto.

“ _Doge_. Mi pare che ti scriva molto spesso. _Un po’ troppo_ per essere solo un amico.” Lo accusa, iniziando a parlare più rapidamente. Il suo accento peggiora quando lo fa. Le parole gli escono tutte strane e dure. _Aguzze_. “È questo che fa? Ti scrive che gli manchi? Che non vede l’ora di riabbracciarti e riempirti di baci?”

“… No.” Risponde Albus dopo una pausa, arrossendo. Con quella carnagione chiara e i capelli zenzero, gli capita molto spesso. Di solito Gellert trova quei rossori graziosi. Gli fanno venire voglia di leccargli le guance e il collo, inseguendo il sangue fin dove si spinge. Ma adesso no. Adesso ha l’impressione di avere il veleno che gli scorre nelle vene. Se la sua magia potesse arrivare lontano quanto desidera, Elphias Doge sarebbe già un cadavere immobile sotto il cielo.

“Lui _lo sa_ che non siete innamorati?”

Per un attimo Albus senza resta senza parole. Lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia lievemente inarcate.

“Oh, no, _lui_ non lo sa.” Gellert annuisce, fingendo comprensione. “Dovresti provare a dirglielo nella tua prossima lettera.” Vorrebbe accartocciare la missiva nel pugno. Invece ritira la mano e si alza a sedere. “Deve amarti proprio tanto, comunque, se non è nemmeno qui ad aiutarti a prenderti cura della _a családod_.” È scivolato nell’ungherese. Gli capita. “Della tua famiglia.” Gli capita quando è _davvero_ arrabbiato.

Chissà per quale motivo, Albus senta il bisogno di spiegare: “Si era offerto di restare.” Quando si mette seduto a sua volta, Gellert sente il suo ginocchio premuto contro il fianco e il suo respiro contro la nuca. “Sono stato io a insistere perché partisse. Non volevo che rinunciasse a questa occasione.”

_Ó, isteneim(1)!_ Che gli risparmi il melodramma! Di fronte a lui, in una piccola rientranza tranquilla, l’acqua luccica scomponendo la luce del sole in tante piccole squame dorate. Inizia a muovere le mani ancor prima di rendersene conto, prendendo a sbottonarsi rapidamente la camicia.

“Gellert.” Albus mette da parte la dannata lettera e lo afferra per il braccio. Lui glielo strappa via e continua a slacciare i bottoni. “Gellert, ascolta…”

“Fa troppo caldo per restare qui ad ascoltarti, voglio fare il bagno nel fiume.” Replica lui algido, riuscendo a ricordarsi di continuare a parlare inglese.

“Per me, Elphias è davvero soltanto un buon amico.” Albus lo afferra di nuovo per il braccio e stavolta Gellert si volta.

“Non mi _interessa_ sentir parlare di _lui_.” Scandisce. “Quindi, se vuoi che ti ascolti, dovrai rendere la conversazione interessante. Per esempio: _spogliati_ e vieni a fare il bagno con me.”

Albus sbatte le palpebre e deglutisce. Non crede di averlo mai visto così rosso da quando lo conosce.

“Avanti.” Allunga le braccia e aggredisce il primo bottone della camicia di Albus. Tutto quello che c’è sotto quegli abiti borghesi appartiene a lui. Carne, sangue, spirito, intelletto, cuore. Sono suoi _di diritto_. Sente di averli conquistati. Di più: sa di essere l’unico degno di meritarli. Di possederli. “Non lo fai con Doge?” Lo schernisce, quando Albus gli cattura i polsi, cercando di trattenerlo. Ma le dita di Gellert continuano a muoversi. Agili e cattive, come ragni.

“Ci siamo baciati.” Ammette Albus in difficoltà, continuando a cercare di contrastare il movimento delle sue mani. Cercando di catturare il suo sguardo.

“Solo baciati?” Lo deride. Ne dubita _molto_. “Sei più grande di me e non sei mai rimasto nudo con un altro ragazzo?” Se non può avere Albus, se non può averlo alle sue condizioni, allora è meglio che tutto vada al diavolo. Che tutto vada in frantumi. Perché lui e Albus sono due metà della stessa anima, due metà della stessa ambizione. E se non possono essere anche metà dello stesso corpo, allora è meglio che non siano _niente di niente_.

“Non… se mi lasciassi spiegare…”

Il secondo bottone della sua camicia sguscia via dall’asola, il tessuto si apre rivelando un piccolo capezzolo bruno. La pelle del collo di Albus è scarlatta. È scarlatto fino alla clavicola. Gellert lascia che l’altro lo trattenga per i polsi. Si china in avanti e gli preme un bacio alla base del collo.

Albus si tende e trattiene il respiro. Le sue spiegazioni si interrompono all’improvviso. Gellert inclina la testa di lato per guardarlo in viso.

Il ragazzino per bene è sparito. Al suo posto c’è l’ _altro_. Quello nascosto sotto l’autocontrollo e la maschera di perbenismo, quello che non si trattiene. Quello che gli ha fatto perdere la testa, dall’ampio sorriso furbesco e le sonore risate, con gli occhi lucenti e pieni di passione. Quello che riesce a intravedere ogni tanto, quando le loro conversazioni li portano più in alto del cielo.

_Mein Albus_. Gellert dà la caccia a quell’espressione con le labbra e la lingua e le dita. Su per il collo. Sotto la mascella. Sui pettorali acerbi. Nel solco tra essi. Dentro la sua bocca. Finché non sente le mani Albus tra i capelli. “ _Giuralo_.” Sibila, fermandosi solo per trafiggerlo con lo sguardo.

“Non c’è niente tra me e Elphias.” Ansima Albus, con la medesima intensità, lo sguardo fisso e serio.

Accade tutto troppo in fretta. Senza gentilezza, né pazienza. Per quella avranno tempo dopo. Più tardi. L’indomani. Il giorno dopo ancora. _Sempre_. Ora c’è solo una fame cieca e rabbiosa che ha bisogno di essere soddisfatta. SUBITO. Ci sono bocche fameliche. Che baciano e mordono e leccano e assaggiano e succhiano. E mani impazienti che strattonano stoffa, rubano carezze febbrili, forzano asole e strappano via bottoni.

Albus solleva i fianchi, e Gellert gli abbassa i pantaloni fino alle caviglie. I suoi li ha già spinti attorno alle cosce. Adesso sono pelle a pelle, cuore a cuore, ventre a ventre. Sesso duro contro sesso duro. Gellert li stringe entrambi in una mano, pianta l’altra nell’erba e comincia a muoversi contro di lui.

Albus lo afferra per le natiche. Gli allaccia le braccia attorno alla vita. Gli fa scivolare le mani lungo la schiena. Lo graffia con le unghie. Gli affonda i denti nel collo. Ansima contro la sua pelle. Domani Gellert porterà i suoi marchi. Con orgoglio. Com’è giusto che sia. Perché lui appartiene ad Albus e Albus appartiene a lui.

La differenza di altezza tra loro non gli è mai importata, ma adesso sì. Perché non può baciare il suo Albus sulle labbra, non può segnarlo nella carne. Gli affonda il naso e gli strofina la bocca sui capelli rossi. Mescolando i propri gemiti ai suoi.

Poi non esistono più né Gellert né Albus. Ci sono solo il piacere e la frenesia. Un incendio accecante che ruggisce e si consuma subito. E quando tutto termina in un violento orgasmo, Gellert vorrebbe gridare: _Ancora. Ancora. ANCORA. ANCORA!_

Crolla addosso ad Albus ansimando, nel profumo di sudore e sesso. Di acqua e di quell’estate insopportabilmente calda e magnifica. Finalmente in pace.

A occhi chiusi, continuano a scambiarsi baci pigri e lenti, finché Gellert non riesce a risollevare le palpebre. Il viso, il collo e il petto dell’altro ragazzo sono ancora scarlatti. Gellert si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata deliziata. “Sei rosso proprio come un pomodoro, _Tomatchen(2)_.”

Albus leva per un attimo gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa. “ _Stiffrump(3)._ ” Risponde, tornando a sorridergli contro le labbra.

Buffa lingua inglese, con i suoi insulti incomprensibili che non lo fanno sentire affatto offeso. “Lo hai toccato il mio sedere. Non è affatto rigido.” Lo schernisce prima di tornare ad annientare il minuscolo spazio che divide le loro bocche. Per bere la sua risata gioiosa e un po’ imbarazzata. Per penetrarlo a fondo con la lingua, come vorrebbe fare con l’uccello e ora e lì non può fare. Per assaggiarlo e ubriacarsi del suo sapore, improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che non ne avrà mai, _mai_ abbastanza.

Restano a fissarsi negli occhi per un lungo momento. Poi Albus fa schioccare leggermente la lingua. Lo fa sempre prima di iniziare un discorso su cui ha riflettuto a lungo. “Riguardo a Elphias…” Esordisce.

“Pensavo di essere stato abbastanza chiaro, prima. Ho detto che non mi interessa _niente_ di lui.” Replica Gellert monocorde, accarezzandogli i capelli con le dita lunghe. Ma è troppo felice per essere davvero piccato. Elphias, il _caro_ Elphias a chilometri di distanza, impegnato nel suo banale viaggio, non ha mai avuto quello che ha avuto lui _e non lo avrà mai_.

Albus scuote la testa, premendogli la mano sulla guancia. “Io tengo a Elphias.” Mormora. “È il mio migliore amico. È stato il mio _unico_ amico per anni. Gli volevo… gli _voglio_ bene. E per un po’ ho anche pensato che… Ma non sono innamorato di lui.” Le iridi azzurre gli percorrono rapidamente il viso. Toccandolo più a fondo di come potrebbe fare una carezza. “Lui non è _te_.”

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Gellert crede nei racconti delle antiche leggende del suo paese. Di un mondo fatto completamente di fuoco ardente e inesauribile. _Muspel_. Ci crede perché lo sente annidato nel petto, sotto le costole, pulsare al posto del cuore.

Lentamente, la linea delle sue labbra si incurva in un sorriso appena accennato. Preme la fronte contro quella bollente dell'altro ragazzo.

_Ich liebe dich._ Con tutto se stesso. _Ich liebe dich auch. Mein,_ mein _Albus(4)_.

* * *

**Note:**

(1) Se ho tradotto bene, “Per gli dèi” in magiaro.

(2) Pomodorino.

(3) Slang antiquato per “tipo altezzoso e ostinato”, ma letteralmente significa “chiappe rigide”. Un po’ come dire che Gellert ha la scopa su per il sedere.

(4) Ti amo. Ti amo anch'io. Mio, mio Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
